


Be the One to Help Me Up

by SadFic4SadBitch



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Husbands, I'll be there for you, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, namjoon's parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadFic4SadBitch/pseuds/SadFic4SadBitch
Summary: Kim Namjoon and Jackson Wang have been married for three months. They've been dating Kim Seokjin for the same amount of time. In this story, Namjoon visits his parents and tells them about their relationship...
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Jackson Wang, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Be the One to Help Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This one should work as a standalone! Long story short, the fic connecting the other part of the Namjackjin series and this story isn't finished, but I wanted to post this one anyway lmao. I hope you enjoy!

“I’m married to an actual child,” Namjoon said as he leaned his forearms on the bar of the shopping cart.

“P-lease, Namjoon!” Jackson pouted, hardly able to keep from busting out into a smile. 

“Fine, fine!”

“Animal crackers are healthy.”

“Jackson, your diet sucks, babe. You either don’t eat-“

“I forget! When I get busy,” Jackson said absently as he leaned around his husband to throw the box into the cart, one hand braced on Namjoon’s hip.

“Or you eat disgustingly ‘healthy’ food...”

“Last time I checked you love my body fit,” Jackson said cheekily. 

“OR, you eat like a small child.”

“I’m a multitalented guy, what can I say.” Jackson leaned his head around Namjoon and smirked, tilting his head to the side mischievously. 

“Oh, come on,” Namjoon laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jackson, pulling him into his side. 

“Ooooooh! Animal crackers!” Jin exclaimed as he came up behind them. He laid his hand on the small of Jackson’s back. 

“See!” Jackson shouted, widening his eyes as he looked at Namjoon.

“The fact that Jin also wants them does not strengthen your case. He’s got awful taste,” Namjoon replied.

“Yeah, he does,” Jackson said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“You’re the one who married me!” Namjoon laughed. They all giggled loudly as they rounded the corner, the soft glow of late morning lost and forgotten under the florescent lights. “Jin, are you sure you can’t come over for dinner tonight?”

“Mmmmm, I promised Tae I’d come over and help him paint. We’ll probably end up eating pizza and shouting drunken obscenities at a Meg Ryan movie.”

“Hm, we don’t have Meg Ryan, but we can hang photos of Jackson’s blonde phase around the room and shout obscenities at them,” Namjoon replied. Jackson pinched his ass.

“Certainly tempting,” Jin said. A woman walked past them, rolling her eyes, and Namjoon smoothly took his arm from around Jackson’s shoulders and put both of his hands on the cart. Jackson let his hand fall from Namjoon’s waist and shoved it into his pocket, trying to catch his husband’s eye. Jin prattled on. “So, Namjoon, are you excited to see your parents? I haven’t seen your parents in years!”

“I haven’t seen them since the wedding actually,” Namjoon said. Jackson watched his expression. It wasn’t that he couldn’t read him like a book anymore. Namjoon pretended he was woefully lost in his own head – which he definitely was – but also, like Jackson himself, most of the quick flitting thoughts that passed through his head also passed across his face. But now, Jackson couldn’t help but wonder if Namjoon was putting in an effort to keep him out of his head even while he had no problem keeping him in his bed. 

“It should be nice,” Jin said. Jackson looked up at him from under his eyelashes. Jin felt his eyes on him and winked at him, punctuating the move with a small side smile. Talking about Namjoon wasn’t their only pastime, or favorite pastime. Actually, Jackson realized, though of course Namjoon was sometimes present when they were together, his name was never brought up in anything even close to resembling any kind of scrutiny. 

“Yeah. It’ll be good to see them,” Namjoon said quietly, focusing on maneuvering the cart through the aisle. Jackson just watched him, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. 

“Hey, pass me the chili pepper?”

“You’re gonna put chili on the noodles I spent hours in a hot kitchen, sweating, wasting away to nothing –”

“Jackson, I saw the takeout containers in the trash,” Namjoon snorted. 

“But I have cooked for you before,” Jackson protested with his mouth full, one hand covering his mouth. 

“Those dumplings you made last week were super good,” Namjoon said absently. “How was the shoot today?” he asked. Inside, Namjoon was having difficulty concentrating on anything, let alone the small talk that the dinner table so often required. Not that it was a chore, or anything, he reassured himself, talking to one of the men he loved. Of course, it wasn’t. There was nothing wrong with talking to people he loved, right? The two people he loved. Was in love with; adored; married, one of them. 

“And then it just turned into a porno shoot. But I was game, and all, I mean the photographer had the firmest ass.”

“Oh, that’s great. Can’t wait to see how it turns out,” Namjoon replied, continuing to shovel food in his mouth. 

“Uh, Namjoon?” 

“Hm, yeah, sure.” 

Jackson put his chopsticks down carefully, and leaned back a bit in his chair. “Okay. How’d it go today?” Jackson almost winced at his tone. It was a little harsh, a little insensitive, but he was a little uptight too, and his husband was acting like he had the market cornered on dark and brooding. Jackson might not brood, ever, but that didn’t mean his brain didn’t circle around problems and circle down the drain too. He put his hand on Namjoon’s bare forearm to try to soften his tone. 

Namjoon looked down at Jackson’s hand on his arm and exhaled. “It was shitty. I had a shitty time honestly.” Jackson bit back the do you want to talk about it that immediately sprang to his lips. Because Jackson wanted to talk about it. “I told them about us and Jin.” Jackson remained silent, and Namjoon would’ve smiled if he didn’t feel like he was choking a bit. Everyone always thought Jackson was a bad listener because he was a great talker, but that was very far from the truth. “They asked me why I was trying to ruin our marriage. That they always knew how I felt about Jin and couldn’t believe I hadn’t gotten over such a kid thing, I mean, it’s like… I mean…” 

“They don’t know us, Namjoon.” 

“What if-“  
"What if they’re right, you mean?” Jackson snapped though it was a bit watery. 

“No. What if they never supported us in the first place? What if they just pretended it was all okay? That I love a man. I love two men. You should have seen their faces, Jackson,” Namjoon said with wonder. 

Jackson got up and reached for their plates, facing away from Namjoon in the kitchen, hands on his hips and head bowed. “Namjoon, you’re acting like it’s unusual for people to look at us funny, or hate us, or have all these ideas about how we live and love.” 

“They’re my parents!” 

Jackson shook his head. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

Namjoon pushed back from the table and walked into the kitchen, moving around Jackson to face him. “What’s your problem? I didn’t want an argument. I was just upset, and now, surprise, surprise, I have to comfort you. Prove to you that I love you, and that I love Jin. Why don’t you leave that part for Jin, huh? Pretty sure he’s fine with the way that I love him,” Namjoon scoffed, and he knew he was being plain nasty but he didn’t like seeing his sadness reflected in the face of the other man. 

“Namjoon, I’m worried you’ve been thinking the same thing.” 

“What?” 

“That it’s weird. I think you’re embarrassed to be seen with both of us at once!” Jackson said, trying to look tough but only half succeeding as he swiped his arm across his nose. 

“That’s ridiculous! You’re being ridiculous right now. Can’t I have anything for me? Can’t just I be sad?” 

“Namjoon, you’re pushing me out,” Jackson said. 

“Oh, whatever,” Namjoon replied as he left the room to continue clearing the dishes, feeling a little bit guilty and a little bit satisfied with himself that he hadn’t cried. Then he was a bit more guilty that he’d gotten angry instead of gotten rational, but straight lines of thought were dodging his touch. He didn’t really feel like chasing reality right now. 

“I’m going for a run!” Jackson yelled. 

“Whatever,” Namjoon muttered, even though he was already tempted to run and comfort him. But Namjoon wanted to wallow a bit. I mean, he’d just faced his parents questioning the way he loved. He mentally scoffed at Jackson’s words. There was no way he was doubting them. Embarrassed? Was he embarrassed? I mean, he was still a little confused, I mean, it had only been three months since the wedding and the confession and the way Jin had looked at them when he’d opened up the bedroom door, and Namjoon had struggled to remember how they had ever thought their wedding night wouldn’t include the other man?

Embarrassed?

He heard the door open and glanced around the corner to see Jackson standing with Jin in the entryway. Jackson was lightly gripping the front of Jin’s shirt as the taller man leaned down towards him to say something. “Talk to him,” Jackson said louder, struggling to keep his voice even. Jackson released their boyfriend’s shirt and slipped out through the door. 

Namjoon gathered the rest of the stuff on the table and moved back towards the light of their kitchen. “So, I guess ‘hey’ isn’t a good opening?” Jin asked as he walked into the kitchen. His tone was light but he wasn’t smiling. 

“Let me guess, you’re pissed at me for hurting Jackson,” Namjoon said, trying to match his light tone, but coming off sulky and a bit bitter. 

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked to Namjoon’s back as the other man threw dishes into the sink. “Namjoon. You’re gonna –” Jin winced as a dish broke in the sink. Namjoon braced his hands on the sides of the sink and leaned into them. 

“Of course I don’t want you to leave.”

“Talk about it,” Jin said, coming close to him and putting a hand on his waist, turning him around to face him. Namjoon’s t-shirt could’ve been silk under his fingers, a feeling like the wink of a fish on the bottom of a pond, there and then gone. Namjoon had never felt ephemeral to Jin before. He’d always been so solid. Out of the three of them, Jin was usually the flighty one, wasn’t he? 

“I don’t know why he’s upset. I’m the one that should be upset. Long story short, my parents think we’re all ridiculous fools, and that our relationship with you is gonna fuck our marriage.” 

“Do you think it’s gonna fuck your marriage?” 

“Don’t psychiatrist me!” 

“You’re avoiding the question,” Jin asked with a ghost of a smile. 

“I can’t not love you, Jin. I’ve never not loved you.” 

“I know that. I don’t think we don’t love each other. But if you’re feeling a certain way…”

“I’m not embarrassed.”

“Okay, sure,” Jin said in a soothing voice. 

“Stop patronizing me,” Namjoon said sharply, but he didn’t move to leave the circle of Jin’s arms. 

“Namjoon, I don’t want you to resent us. And I know you understand why Jackson’s upset…”

Namjoon covered his face with his hands. “I don’t like the way people look at us,” he said in a small voice. “I thought I wouldn’t care. But I don’t like the way you can see what they’re thinking. It’s all shit, but it bothers me anyway.” 

Jin laughed. “It bothers me too! It bothers Jackson. People fucking suck.” 

“Fuck them,” Namjoon laughed with a watery voice. Jin wrapped his arms around him, trying not to let him see his own tears that stuck in his eyes. He refused to let them fall even when Namjoon began to cry into his shoulder. “My parents, Jin. You know them. My parents,” he said, sometimes laughing in a bewildered brand of disconnected grief. Jin wanted to tell him they’d come around, but he couldn’t know. 

“Jackson?” Jin called as he unlocked his apartment.   
“Hm?” Jackson popped his head up and sat up from where he was curled against the back of the couch. He popped his earbuds out and threw them and his phone onto the table. Jin sat next to him on the couch. “Is he okay? I’m a dick.” 

“He was sleeping when I left. And you’re not a dick. Well, I mean, you are, but not for this.” Jin gave him a half-smile as Jackson rubbed a hand up the back of his own hair. 

“I should go be with him.” Jackson paused before continuing. “He was right. I never let him have anything. I should’ve let him feel what he was feeling before shoving my own feelings into it.” Jackson pulled on the fabric on his pants before Jin reached over and tugged his hands into his own. 

“You’ve given up a hell of a lot for him. I think he forgets. I mean, damn, you offered to leave about a hundred times so that he could be with me,” Jin joked as he rubbed circles into Jackson’s palms. 

“Yeah,” Jackson half-smiled, though it soon faded. “I worry that he’ll leave us. Or leave me. Or try to leave you. And when he said that part about his parents, about them never supporting us at all? But they were so sweet to me, Jin. It was so nice. I’ve always loved big families, and had a big family, and it got just that much bigger. But that they might resent me? Resent you? It just fucking sucks. So I forget that it’s such a bigger loss for him.” 

Jin tugged him by his hands until Jackson’s arms circled his waist, pulling him into a hug. Jin pulled back and put a hand on Jackson’s chest. “Uh, why are you wet?”

“Oh, I ran. A lot,” Jackson smiled sheepishly. 

“And you didn’t shower because?”

“Deep sadness.” 

“Oh, I see,” Jin said with a raised eyebrow before standing up, still holding one of Jackson’s hands. “Fine, fine. I see how this night is going. Super Jin. The role I was born to play.” 

Jackson laughed. “And everyone always says I have a problem being serious. Jeez.” 

“Follow me,” Jin said, tugging him along again.   
“What-“ Jin parked him on the toilet lid as he started to run bath water. “You do this for Namjoon?” Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow. Jin just snorted. 

“Come on. Get naked. I’ve worked hard today,” Jin commanded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackson muttered noncommittedly, coming closer and sitting next to him on the rim of the bathtub instead. Jackson cupped his palms and scooped up some bubbles, looking at them curiously before blowing them on Jin. Jin mimicked him, and with a laugh Jackson flicked some water on the other man. 

“Try to do a nice thing,” Jin muttered before giggling as they splashed water on each other. “Woah!” Jin exclaimed as he slipped into the tub onto his ass. Jackson grinned as climbed in after him, picking him up and placing his head across from the faucet. Jackson sat between his legs, reaching over to shut off the water. “Well, I didn’t mean this kind of night. Swear.”

“Mind out of the gutter, Seokjin,” Jackson muttered sleepily as he rested his back against Jin. Jin smiled softly and reached up and ran his fingers across Jackson’s wet hair. Jackson twisted around and reached up to kiss his mouth lightly and then his neck. 

“I love you,” Jin said. 

“I know.” 

And so that was how Kim Namjoon found his husband and his boyfriend at one in the morning on what had began as an ordinary Tuesday morning. “Jackson! Jin!” he called. He pushed open the bathroom door. “Shit! What're you-"

“Nice to see you too,” Jackson replied with a smirk, though his eyes remained their earlier serious cast. 

Namjoon sat on the edge of the bathtub. “Jackson, I’m so-”

Jackson sat up to his knees, nearly drowning Jin in the process, and pulled Namjoon in for a kiss. “Whatever you feel, I want to know. Your sadness, your doubts, are worthy, Namjoon,” he said, resting his forehead on his husband’s. 

“I don’t want anyone to look at you like you’re strange, or less,” Namjoon whispered intensely.

“Come here,” Jackson said, yanking him by the front of his shirt into the tub with them, much to Namjoon’s dismay. 

“Hey! Hey!” 

“Moment ruined!” Jin cackled. 

“Never,” Jackson said with a mischievous grin before pulling Namjoon in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, the title is from Love Maze because I will always be obsessed with that song. Drop me a comment below :)


End file.
